


Wild Blood

by CanKarmaWrite



Series: Wild Blood [1]
Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Biting, Cuddling & Snuggling, F/F, Love, Marking, Oops, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sex, Snowed In, Soulmates, Switching, Vaginal Fingering, Werewolf AU, Werewolf Yasha (Critical Role), just a wee bit of blood, sex in front of the fireplace, this will probably turn into a longer series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-15
Updated: 2020-12-15
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:47:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28079412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CanKarmaWrite/pseuds/CanKarmaWrite
Summary: Beau and Yasha get snowed in. Yasha helps Beau warm up by the fire.
Relationships: Beauregard Lionett/Yasha
Series: Wild Blood [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2057034
Comments: 10
Kudos: 96





	Wild Blood

**Author's Note:**

> Oops. This is just smut with a little plot and a little softness. I've been trying to get back in the writing groove, so please accept this mess. It probably has some mistakes, but I'm only human...not a werewolf (sadly).

“Fuck…” Beau’s body trembled as it basked in the glowing warmth of the fire crackling hungrily in the stone hearth nearby. Perhaps it was the bareness of her bronzed skin that made her shiver, or perhaps it was the pair of mismatched hues currently looking over Beau’s body with a kind of reverence usually reserved for precious pieces of art in museums.

“Fuck! Yash I’m still cold.” 

“Well, you’re the one who insisted you would be fine in jeans and a sweatshirt,” Yasha murmured adoringly, wrapping the smaller woman in her arms as she pulled another blanket off the sofa and draped it over their tangled bodies. 

After the snow started to fall that morning, Beau insisted on making a proper snowman in front of the cabin since she’d never had the opportunity as a kid. Despite Yasha’s warning, Beau only made it halfway through the snowman building process before her teeth had been chattering hard enough that Yasha scooped her up without any protest and carried her inside to warm up. 

Beau had stood in front of the fireplace while Yasha stripped the wet, partially frozen clothes from her body before rubbing her down with a fluffy white towel. After making sure Beau was wrapped tightly in the nest of blankets and pillows that lay on the soft rug in front of the fire, Yasha went to make some hot cocoa since that’s what usually came after snowmen and warming up by the fire. 

After stopping in the bedroom to grab some warm, dry clothes for both her and Beau, Yasha stood in front of the fire and stripped her own clothes off mechanically so they could dry by the fire. She didn’t even seem to be aware of the two blue eyes taking in every inch of revealed skin as she removed her clothes and laid them carefully on the river stone hearth.

“Yash…” Beau’s voice was low, rough, and dripping with want. 

The wolf-touched woman shuddered at Beau’s tone, turning slowly to see the human still very much wrapped in blankets, despite the blush coloring her cheeks and the want darkening her usually bright eyes to a color that reminded Yasha of a storm-tossed Mediterranean Sea. 

The human in question watched as Yasha approached, nude, and completely confident in her lack of clothes. Beau had likened Yasha to a chiseled marble statue the first night they had spent exploring each other, and in the firelight, she thought Yasha must be some kind of deity. 

Beau was still trembling as Yasha unwrapped the blankets keeping her warm, revealing the expanse of tanned skin and well-toned body from years of martial arts. Before Yasha even had the chance to react, Beau had scrambled into her lap, pulling the blankets around them as she burrowed into her own personal space heater. 

The brush of skin on skin was a welcome sensation, comforting, familiar, and it stoked the coals burning low in Yasha’s center.

Beau buried her face in the crook of Yasha’s neck, content to rest there while she warmed up, surrounded by the wild scent that clung to Yasha. It reminded Beau of autumn campfires, freshly cut cedar planks, and of course the faint heady musk of a wild animal. She loved every bit of it. 

“Are you feeling a bit warmer?” Yasha asked, lips pressing to the top of Beau’s head as her hand made meaningless patterns along her mate’s back. 

“Mmhmm…” 

She huffed a snort at that and thought to herself that if Beau were a cat she’d likely be purring at this point. Yasha reached for her nearly empty mug of hot cocoa and sighed contentedly when the last bits of chocolate and marshmallow disappeared from her cup. 

“Hey, Yash?” The words were muffled slightly as Beau pressed lazy kisses along the curve of Yasha’s neck. 

“Yeah?” 

“I know a better way to warm up.” That cheeky sentence was followed by the sharp sting of teeth as Beau nipped at the thin skin just below Yasha’s jaw. When she felt the woman stiffen under her, Beau moved to sink her teeth none-to-gently into the tense muscle at the curve of her neck. 

Yasha grumbled lowly at this, her fingers curling to dig her nails into the skin at Beau’s hips. The human delighted in Yasha’s response and continued to leave darkening marks all across Yasha’s neck and shoulders. The woman beneath her reacted so beautifully to her touch, and it made Beau feel drunk with power. 

The smell of Beau’s arousal met Yasha’s nose and she moaned, tugging the human up so their faces were level. Beau surged forwards, lips clashing against Yasha’s in a whirlwind of teeth, tongue, and frantically grasping hands. 

She loved kissing Yasha. It felt like finally coming home after so many years without a safe haven. Her heart soared every time their lips met and the thundering of Yasha’s own heart where their chests met was all the confirmation Beau needed that she was where she was meant to be. 

Dexterous fingers worked their way up to the wild mane of white curls and braids, lacing through the hair at the base of Yasha’s neck and gripping tightly as she pulled roughly to expose more of the ivory skin of her neck. The wolf-touched woman gasped, her nails leaving red lines down the planes of Beau’s shoulders. 

“Beau…” Yasha’s tone was one of warning, her voice rough as the wolf rose under her skin in response. The urge to mark Beau, to claim her, was ever-growing. Yasha had wanted to sink her teeth into the bronzed skin of Beau’s neck from the moment she’d laid eyes on her.

Yasha’s tribe was born of the wolf, their ancient blood spanning back generations, which meant they were “pure-bloods” in the eyes of other werewolves. Born, not made. Those born into the Angel of Irons tribe were forbidden to mate with humans. They didn’t want to “weaken” the wolf’s blood by consorting with “the weaker species”. If one’s soulmate was found to be human, they would be killed and a new mate would be chosen for them from amongst the tribe.

If Obann found out, if  _ anyone _ found out, they would both be hunted down and dealt with. Yasha wasn’t going to let that happen. The tribe had already taken one soulmate from her, and she wasn’t keen to lose this fiery woman so easily.

The rough brush of fingers across the stiffened peak of Yasha’s nipple pulled her from her thoughts and back to the present. There was a sensation against Yasha’s abs, the wet drag of Beau’s slick heat as her hips rocked forward, desperate for friction.

Usually, Yasha was content under Beau’s command, always ready to please the other woman at her behest. Usually, she was willing to submit, but the wolf within was demanding tonight...and Yasha was keen to give Beau a taste of her own medicine. 

It was easy enough to slide her hands beneath Beau’s thighs and reverse their positions, she was strong and knew how much Beau loved when she showed off her strength. They’d fucked the first night after Beau had watched Yasha chop firewood from the kitchen window. The meal Beau was preparing to cook all but forgotten as she called for Yasha to come inside. The confused look on Yasha’s face had quickly disappeared upon entering the bedroom and being immediately overwhelmed by Beau’s intense kisses and wandering hands.

Tonight was going to be different.

Beau went along with the change in position without protest, her hands already beginning their ravenous exploration of the body above her before she suddenly found those hands pinned to the couch they’d been leaning against by one of Yasha’s large hands. A whine that was very unlike Beau rose in her throat, turning into a delighted gasp as Yasha’s fingers suddenly parted the slick folds of her sex, trailing through the wetness there as Beau’s hips pressed forward. The wolf-touched woman grinned as she ducked forward to press a searing kiss against Beau’s already kiss swollen lips, nipping hungrily at the bottom lip as her tongue sought entrance. 

The kiss tasted like hot cocoa, marshmallows, and unadulterated lust. 

When Beau’s hips rolled forwards again, desperate for more contact, Yasha removed her fingers and sat back, straddling Beau’s slightly parted thighs as she brought the fingers to her mouth, pausing to make eye contact before she sucked them clean of Beau’s arousal, much to the human’s shocked delight. 

“Be a good girl and let me take control tonight...I want-” Yasha cut off as Beau struggled forward in search of Yasha’s lips. The white-haired woman lost herself in the rhythm of their kissing, hot and wet and so right, before pushing her down into the nest of pillows and blankets surrounding them. “I want to mark you, Beau. I want to make you mine. I want anyone who looks at you to know you’re mine.” 

“ _ Yes.”  _ The voice that replied was quiet and raspy. When her eyes met Yasha’s once more, the pupils were blown wide from the intense want she felt. “Yes, Yasha. I want to be yours.”

The wolf surged forward beneath Yasha’s skin, hungry to stake her claim on her mate. Their lips met again in a tender kiss filled with promises of a future together and the love they both felt so deeply in their souls. 

When Yasha pulled back from the kiss Beau was looking up at her like she’d hung the moon in the sky that night like she was some kind of angel sent from above...but Yasha was no angel, especially not tonight.

She gripped Beau’s warm brown locks in the hand that had previously been pinning down Beau’s wandering hands and pulled, reveling in the moan that drew from her mate. Beau was writhing beneath her touch as the other hand reached down to find that silken heat once more, callused fingers dragging the slick upwards as she sought out the bundle of nerves that would make Beau come apart beneath her. 

As soon as Yasha made contact with Beau’s clit, the woman keened and brought her newly freed hands up to attempt to pull Yasha’s larger former even closer to hers, though there was no space left to occupy. They were as close as two people could be, their heated skin pressed together in a beautiful contrast of porcelain and sun-kissed bronze. 

The wolf within Yasha was singing with delight as the woman began to press adoring kisses along the length of Beau’s throat, nipping here and there with slightly elongated canines to leave the bruises she knew Beau loved. 

“Please! Fuck me already Yash. I need you.” Her whining and desperate tone was so unlike the usual cocky and commanding persona she took on in the bedroom, and it was driving Yasha  _ wild.  _

The hand in Beau’s hair pulled again, harder this time, in hopes that Beau would finally lose the tension in her body and completely submit beneath her touch. The human resisted for only moments before the delicious stretch of two fingers finally pressing inside made the human go limp beneath her. 

“Good girl.” Yasha purred, her lips brushing across a stiff brown nipple before taking it gently between her teeth and circling it with her tongue a few times. The sound Beau made as her fingers pressed deeper inside her cunt was addictive and Yasha wanted to hear it again.

She turned her attention to the other nipple and worshipped it with the gentle rasp of her velvet tongue. Beau felt like she was going to combust. Yasha had always been the submissive one in bed, eager to please and easily pliable under the right touch, but there was some wild energy driving her tonight and Beau couldn’t get enough. 

“You are mine, Beauregard. Mine in this life and the next. Our souls and hearts are one, and I will love you as long as there is breath in my lungs and blood in my veins.” Yasha’s voice had dropped even lower now as she whispered her promises against the place where Beau’s pulse thrummed beneath her skin. 

“Yes! Gods...Yasha. I love you. I’m yours, please.” Beau tilted her head back in a final show of complete submission that drew a ragged growl from the wolf-touched woman as she parted her lips and finally sank her teeth into the heated skin of her mate, sealing their bond with the sharp sting of teeth. As her bite broke skin, Yasha slid a third finger inside of Beau, relishing the way her hips jumped desperately when Yasha’s thumb circled her clit once, keeping her just on the edge of release. 

The velvet drag of Yasha’s tongue against the fresh mark as it bled lightly made Beau sob with delight. Yasha lost herself in the taste of Beau’s blood as it exploded across her tongue like a finely spiced wine. The fingers buried deeply in Beau’s cunt curled slightly, seeking out the soft ridges that would drive Beau wild as she withdrew them before roughly thrusting forward again, the heel of her hand grinding into her mate’s clit as she picked up the pace, eagerly awaiting the moment when Beau would crash over the precipice of sweet release. 

“ _ Mine _ ,” Yasha growled, nuzzling at her pulse point before bringing her lips back to Beau’s in a searing a possessive kiss. She felt Beau’s inner walls flutter against her fingers and pulled back from the kiss long enough to ask, “Can you take another?”

Beau didn’t have the mind to answer with words, so instead, she nodded, hips twitching slightly as she felt a fourth finger enter her on the next thrust. The stretch was perfect, and Yasha delighted in the way Beau’s body trembled beneath her in response. 

“Ah!” Beau went as taut as a bowstring as Yasha’s thumb flicked roughly across her clit and brought her release suddenly crashing down like a bolt of lightning striking her very center. Her own teeth found purchase on Yasha’s skin in a spot mirroring the mark she had, and though they wouldn’t break skin like Yasha’s mark, the sensation alone was enough to bring Yasha close to her own release. 

Yasha continued to thrust gently into Beau through her first orgasm until the human tensed beneath her once again as pleasure burned across every nerve in her body. She pulled her fingers out slowly then, mindful of how sensitive Beau would be right now. She relished in the taste of Beau’s release on her tongue as it mixed with the lingering metallic tang of her blood. It was wholly Beau, and Yasha was hooked. 

Yasha was entranced by the sight of Beau- hair freely spread across the blanket, tanned skin glistening in the golden light of the fire, and new mark on her neck standing out in a clear sign of possession- made Yasha’s wolf howl with delight. She looked thoroughly fucked, and Yasha felt pretty damn proud of herself, a feeling that was soon replaced by the burning heat in her own core as her body cried out for release. freshly placed mark standing out against the rest of the love bites across her neck. 

After a few moments of gentle touches and content sighs, Beau sat up and took Yasha’s hand gently between her hands. 

“That was really fucking hot Yasha...Like, really hot.” Beau stroked her thumb across her mate’s flushed cheek, wiping away a single tear that had fallen there. “Why the tears?” 

Yasha laughed and leaned her cheek into Beau’s touch, “I’m really happy Beau. I can’t believe I found you and you love me and,” she heaved a heavy sigh and pressed a sweet kiss to Beau’s forehead. “I’m worried about my tribe finding out, and that you’ll be in danger, but mostly I’m just happy.” 

Beau nodded, “I know. I’m just happy to have this time with you and really happy that we got snowed in because it gives us plenty of time for this.” As she finished speaking, Beau slid one hand between their bodies, trailing through the damp curls there before parting Yasha’s folds with a slow, teasing drag of her fingers. 

The woman only had a moment to appreciate the sensation before Beau had her pressed back against the blankets strewn across the floor, a thigh pressed against her center as she held herself aloft, not touching Yasha, not moving...just waiting with a devious smirk settled on her lips. 

After a few moments, Yasha’s groaned and reached up to try and pull Beau closer, her hips rolling against the muscled thigh, shuddering as the friction fanned the flames already burning between her legs.

“Beau, please…” 

The woman above her gave a salacious wink before disappearing from Yasha’s sight, her hands painting burning trails across the pale flesh, colored here and there by various lovebites placed by Beau, who had a possessive streak of her own. 

Yasha nearly came undone at the first touch of Beau’s clever tongue, her hands immediately moving to tangle in those silken locks to hold her in place, as if she would ever leave one of her favorite tasks left unfinished. 

Her tongue delved within Yasha, savoring the familiar taste as she gripped Yasha’s thighs to spread them further apart. Her hips jumped slightly as Beau’s tongue circled the swollen bundle of nerves aching for attention. 

“Fuck!” Yasha whined as Beau drew back ever so slightly, the pressure of her tongue a whisper of the stimulation she needed at the moment. The human looked up at the sight before her, fireplace crackling in the background, Yasha’s hair turned golden in the light, and her breasts heaving as her body drew closer to release. It was the most beautiful thing she’d ever seen.

One of the hands gripping Yasha’s powerful thighs moved to sink two fingers within the slick heat as her tongue worshipped Yasha’s clit, flicking over it momentarily before drawing it into her mouth. At the same moment, her fingers curled ever so slightly, and Yasha came to life beneath her. 

The sounds Yasha made as Beau worked her through her first orgasm were music to her ears, and each one after that was like another instrument being added to an otherworldly orchestra.

When Yasha finally weakly pushed at her head after several orgasms, Beau wasn’t keeping count when she had better things to be thinking about, the human pulled back with a final long swipe of her tongue, savoring the taste of her release. The wolf-touched woman pushed a hand through her own messy curls, the other reaching blindly for Beau. 

“You were so good, Yasha. Fuck. I wasn’t expecting you to take the reins but...wow.” Beau murmured as she grabbed a random blanket and crawled up to settle herself beside Yasha. When their tangled bodies were covered once again, Beau pushed herself onto one elbow so she could kiss Yasha once more. 

“Hmm...It won’t be an all the time thing, but maybe I can take control like that sometimes. I,” Yasha blushed a lovely rose color. “I really liked it.” 

Beau grinned and wiggled her brows suggestively, “Does that mean you’d be willing to fuck me with a strap?” 

Yasha groaned and pulled Beau down to snuggle against her chest, “We’ll talk about that later when my brain works.” The human seemed satisfied with this answer and wiggled closer to Yasha’s form as sleep began to pull at her mind. 

Maybe tomorrow everything would go to shit.

For now, they had each other, and that was all that mattered in the world.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed! I'm probably gonna write more in this au/universe so keep your eyes peeled! 
> 
> As always kudos and comments are much appreciated! 
> 
> If you wanna read some other stuff I've written or want to see what I'm up to when I'm not writing...  
> Twitter: SweaterOfTears  
> Tumblr: countingonkarma


End file.
